


New Adventures and Dangers

by Bahamma_Purple



Series: Guardian of the Tribred [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Are Known, Alternate Universe - Vampires Are Known, Blood Drinking, Diners, Fluff, Grinding, Guardian Derek, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk help, Illegal Activities, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Sexual Content, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soul Bond, Trains, Tribred Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, aka glow up, bad boys ain't no good but they sure as hell are fun, if that's what they call it now, oh and nearly forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamma_Purple/pseuds/Bahamma_Purple
Summary: Derek and Stiles start their new adventure, learn about people they should avoid and why they should.I'm horrid at summaries, please read. Trust me it's wonderful, and if it's crap you don't ever have to read it again.(:





	

"I promise" Derek nodded,

"Alright love, I'll see you when you sleep" A tear rolled down Claudia’s cheek, she kissed Stiles one more time, then looked away.

Derek shifted into a wolf, and the other family members helped Stiles on his back. Laura slipped on the backpack, and pulled his hood up, covering his fox ears.

"Goodbye little mischief" She smiled.

The Hale family began to put their hands on Derek, and if they couldn't touch Derek they'd put their hands on the shoulders of those who could.

"Alpha. Beta. Omega" They chanted, and Derek dashed off, Stiles gripping his hair tightly, ready to start this new adventure

\----------

Derek ran for what felt like 10 miles to Stiles, before slowing to a trot. Stiles came by the Hale residence often, so often that Talia eventually figured out Stiles had a soul bond with Derek, it was either that or he climbed through windows to people he only a week ago for fun.

When Derek found out he thought it was quite odd he had a bond with mischievous 12 year old but, was quite fond of Stiles. Even if he climbed through his window every Friday night.

“I think Scott might be okay. He said that him and his mother were moving to New York, but Lydia is staying. Then again she does ignore me a lot so I don’t think she’ll notice I’m gone”

Stiles talked about random topics on for the next 5 miles. What can he say, he was nervous.

Stiles talking help calm Derek’s nerves, he showed he was comfortable in the situation. Stiles stomach growled, Derek’s ears perked.

“Can we stop soon? ‘M hungry.”

Derek nodded, using his hearing and smell to find civilization. He walked in the direction his sense pulled him to. Litter began appearing meaning they were getting closer. Once he could hear the sounds of moving cars, he stopped. He lowered himself so Stiles could get off.

He shifted back, suddenly naked making the younger boy turn away quickly.

Derek stifled a laugh, going through the backpack, he went elbow deep to get clothes and shoulder deep to get shoes.

“Can we get pancakes?” Stiles asked balancing on a log as he walked next to Derek.

“If you want, I’m not that hungry”

“Oh” He held his arms out for Derek to help him down.

“Why are you so calm? If I was your age right now I’d be crying an ocean”

“I knew this was going to happen. After Stuart, my parents sat me down and they told me I could have to go away like he did, so make the most of the time I had with them. Plus it’s not my fault I was born like this, and crying about isn’t going to change anything. So I gotta keep my head up and take everything that comes my way. Piggy back?”

“Alright then” Derek rolled his eyes, bending down letting the 12-year old climb his back, he felt a claw poke his shoulder, “Ow. No claws”

“Sorry” Stiles giggled, then kissed the spot the claw poked, “All better?”

“Much better”

Derek walked closer to the moving cars until they were on the edge of a freeway.

“Oh Denny’s!” Stiles pointed, his ears going up too.

“Fine, but remember when you go in, your my-”

“Brother and I’m supposed keep my ears flattened and no magic tricks”

“Good fox”

“I’m not a fox” Stiles scowled.

“Your ears say different”

The young boy scoffed, flattening his ears so they don’t show through the hood, “Okay charge”

Derek rolled his eyes and quickly crossed the freeway to the diner.

Once they entered, Derek found a booth further away from the other customers, noting all the exits and any sudden changes in body language.

“Good morning and welcome to Denny’s I’m Fiona, I’ll be serving you today. May I start you off with some drinks?”

“Can I have a milkshake?”

“Of course sugar, and you hun?”

“Just a water”

“Alrighty I’ll be back with those shortly”

Meanwhile, Stiles looked through the menu, “What are you getting?”

“I don’t know, I’ll probably eat what you don’t” He shrugged, looking out the window.

“Are you okay? You seem distant”

“Yeah, I’m just worried, something were said before we left…”

“You didn’t like say something bad did you?”

“No, I just feel like she knows something is going to happen, but she won’t tell me. It’s nothing, don’t let me worry you”

“Well, I’m here, if you wanna talk about anything” Stiles smiled placing his slightly smaller hand on Derek’s.

“And here’s your drinks” She set the drinks on the table, her eyes flickering to Stiles, causing her heart rate to increase a bit.

“Would you like any O-neg, or A-pos with your drinks?”

“No thank you we’re fine” Derek gave her a charming smile.

“I wasn’t asking you hun” She returned the smile, and looked at Stiles, who looked at Derek.

The older slightly shook his head.

“No thank you”

“Alrighty, are you ready to order?”

“Uh, yes can I have the buttermilk pancakes with triple whip and caramel. And a side of bacon and hashbrowns”

“And you?” He attitude changed as she looked at Derek.

“Um, nothing I’m good”

“Perfect I’ll back with your order”

She left and Stiles asked, “What’s O-neg?”

“It’s blood”

“Ick” Stiles scrunched his nose, “Why would I want that?”

“Well, you did inherit Vampirism, your Mom doesn’t want you anywhere near the Vampiric lifestyle, so it’s my job to keep you away from it”

“I’m fine with that, blood makes me nauseous”

“You faint at the sight of blood? I don’t remember you saying that when you were trying to suck out my life force back in Beacon”

“No, I don't faint. I don't like drinking by force, and plus you taste like fresh nectar with ambrosia and honey dipped rose petals. With a sprinkle of fairy dust. One time Scott asked me to bite him and he taste like dead copper. ”

“You’re too much”

“You’re too little”

“Whatever, how far have you come in your Spark lessons?”

“I can do 10 small spells”

“Which are?”

“Mainly for survival, heat, fire, cleansing, vegetation, healing, trapping and locator spells.

“Who had the right mind to teach you how to set things on fire”

“My mother” The younger poked his tongue out.

They continued to talk about random things, such as towns they wanted to go to and things they wanted to do.

“And here’s your food” The waitress smiled setting down the plate “And another shake” She gathered his old one and replaced it with a full one. “Enjoy”

Derek watched as she left, making sure she disappeared around the corner.

“Don’t drink that” Derek snapped in a whisper, quickly grabbing the milkshake away from Stiles, making him pout.

“Why?”

“You can’t smell it?”

“No, I only smell bacon”

Derek rolled his eyes, turning the glass, showing a small droplet of a crimson liquid.

“Gross. What am I supposed to drink now?”

“You have my water if you want, just eat fast. We need to leave as soon as possible.”  

“M’kay” Stiles quickly dove into his food, making Derek chuckle and shake his head.

“Remember to chew” He reminded.

“Shut up” Stiles scoffed with pancake in his mouth.

Less than 10 minutes later, Stiles’ pupils were dilated and his energy up from a sugar high, “Okay I’m ready” He smiled, kicking his feet under the table.

“Alright let’s go” Derek left a 50 on the table and took Stiles hand. They made their way toward the exit but a red manicured hand stopped them.

“Leaving so soon?” She asked, her once green eyes now a crimson red, and a visible set of sharp fangs in her pearl teeth.

“Yes. Now excuse me” He went to push past her but she dug her nails into his chest.

“You thought you could hide the Tribred? Word spreads fast here and Deucalion would reward us greatly for bring in his object of interest” Derek noticed other people were gathering, fangs visible.

“Take the child” She barked and Derek instantly grabbed her hand, snapping it to the bone and shoving her back, then growled, his glowing blue eyes vibrant.

“Get them!” She screamed and the other vampires instantly surged forward, grabbing him while Derek did his best to rip them. Stiles freed his hands, then copied a battle magic spell his mother once taught him.

He clapped his hands together then began twisting and rotating them, then sent the force at Fiona. The vampiress stopped, grabbing her throat as she felt her neck snap, but she stayed conscious enough to scream out cough up a spray of blood. As soon as it landed on her skin it began to fizz and burn, a rancid smell filling the diner.

Stiles felt nauseous as Derek scooped his body up and ran out the diner. He didn’t stop until they were deep in the forest.

Derek stopped and Stiles squirmed out of his hold, then retracted the contents in his stomach.

“You weren’t kidding about the nauseous thing”

He let out a quick ‘Zamknij się' before doubling over again.

 

****\------** **

 

**Four years later**

“You done?” Derek asked waiting outside the bathroom door.

“Y-yeah” A faint voice responded, “Can you get my toothbrush?”

Derek looked through the worn backpack, finding the plastic bag labeled ‘Stiles toiletries’ and knocking on the door, Stiles and opened it and snatched the bag away, “Thanks”

A few more minutes passed and Stiles emerged from the bathroom, pale and tired.

“Sorry” he murmured, putting the bag away.

“It’s not your fault, we still have 15 minutes-”

“But we were supposed to leave early” Stiles groaned, strapping on the backpack.

“Stop blaming yourself, we have time.” They’ve been running for 4 years now, Stiles grown a foot or two, he still has short hair, but he falls ill periodically. Along with periods of self doubt. Derek grew too, he was maybe twice his height, with a muscular build, a stubble but still the same hazel eyes.

Their relationship grew with them, they already had strong Guardian bond, like most soul bonds, it develops a romantic relationship. Of course they weren't like normal relationships, but that made the bond stronger.

“I’m just sick of being sick” Stiles grumbled leaning against the wall.

“I understand, but blaming yourself and complaining isn’t going to help, now come on” Derek held out his hand, “Let’s go. We don’t want to be late for our first train ride”

“You make it sound like it’s legal” Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing his bat and took Derek’s hand.

The cool morning air felt humid, and thick fog hung as well. Only the sound of gravel and boots could be heard. When close enough it was possible to see Stiles vibrant red sweater and Derek’s silhouette.

“Load that up there John!” Someone yelled from a distance, “Don’t forget to seal it too! We’re departing in 5 minutes”

“Just in time” Derek hummed, going towards an open freight car, “After you” He bowed to Stiles who rolled his eyes, “Why thank you kind sir” Then lifted himself up, struggling to get the lower half of his body on the train, Derek shook his head, lifting Stiles legs on the wooden floor of the car.

“Thanks”

“You’d be lost without me” The older huffed, getting himself in the car easily.

“Nuh-uh”

“Yeah-huh”

“Whatever, when’s our stop?”

“San Francisco”

“We’re going back to Cali?”

“Yeah, there’s a group of witches there that can help you with being sick all the time” He began unstrapping the backpack and setting it against the wall.

“Achoo! I’m not sick all the time- Achoo! I-it’s just d-dust- Achoo!”

Derek quirked an eyebrow, “Course it is. Bless you” He rested his shoulders on a backpack against the wall.

“Fine believe what you want to” Stiles crosses his arms, lying on Derek’s lower torso.

“Tired already?”

“Yeah, it’s like 5:30 in the morning and it was exhausting walking here and getting inside”

“You are so lucky you never went to brick and mortar high-school” Derek chuckled

“Shh, pillows don’t talk” He mumbled, snuggling into Derek’s side, soft snores soon coming from the small boy.

Derek smiled lightly, his fingers ghosting over the his short buzzed hair, then to his orange-red fox ears. He pulled the sleeping boy closer, putting his arm around him in a protective way then drifted off to sleep.

\---------

Stiles opened his eyes, a small tunnel of light flashing in his eyes from cracks in the panel from the moving car.

He found himself closer to Derek, the older’s arm draped around him in a protective manner. Stiles smiled fondly, using his hands to create a small orb. He watched it form into a scene from when he was younger, with his mother, father and brother.The smell of various carnival foods, the sounds of children laughing, and crowds aweing at the beautiful display of pretty explosives. As he saw the fireworks go off, he could still remember the night so vividly. Mostly because his family was changed right after it.

“Happy Fourth of July Mischief” His brother whispered in his ear.

“What’s that?” Derek asked sleepily.

“A memory” Stiles sighed, letting orb dissipate and turning so his hands could play with Derek’s jacket buttons.

“About?”

“My favorite fourth of July. It was like the last one I had with my whole family”

“Things that make you appreciate are precious and pure, it’s quite sad it most need to be taken away for you to learn how” Derek looked at Stiles fondly, caressing the younger’s cheek. Stiles slowly lifts himself up, and places a deep sweet kiss, his fangs catching Derek's bottom lip, his razor fangs lightly digging into the soft flesh, little wells of a familiar liquid come to the surface. Stiles quickly licks the small dots.

He positions himself on the older’s waist and lays his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Can I?” He whispers.

“It’s okay, you can”

Stiles looked up, gazing into Derek’s eyes, his finger touching his soft lips, separating them as he leaned in the small gap of space, snaking his arm around the older’s neck. His tongue sliding in Derek’s mouth exploring the not-so-foreign area.

Stiles hands found their way to his hair, as he tugged at the short and dark locks. Derek moaned bucking his hips into Stiles. Stiles responded grabbing Derek’s hips and grinding down on them.

Stiles whined, and let out a raspy curse in polish, his senses turned up, he could feel his fox ears hearing everything, the slight levitation from his loose magic, his small vampiric fangs poking out his teeth.

Their lips connected again, this time more heated, their teeth clashed, their tongues fought. Stiles began ripping Derek’s shirt revealing his collar bones, in which Stiles instantly began marking the skin, tracing the marks all the way to Derek’s neck, finding a protruding vein, licking the skin. His teeth grazing the surface.

“Don’t t-tease” Derek huffed exposed more of his neck, “Just d-do it. I can take it” He strained out, grabbing Stiles hips, grinding them into him.

Stiles didn’t hesitate, he bit the skin, blood spilling out the puncture wounds. Endorphins rushed to the area, spreading a radiating pleasure to the older. Stiles felt stronger, better even. Derek obviously felt great, Stiles felt a wetness beneath him, yet he did not stop drinking, the nectar sweet blood overcoming his logical reasoning.

“S-Stiles” Derek breathed, moving to gently push the boy away from his neck, but as soon as he raised his hand, Stiles pushed both hands down, biting deeper.

“Stiles!” He shouted, sending a wave of werewolf chemicals to the area making Stiles lurch back and puke up the black liquid.

He coughed, the bitter taste still on his tongue. He looked up seeing Derek with a puzzling expression. He couldn’t tell if it was confusion, daze, disappointment, anger, fear, or hurt.

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay, you just lost control, it happens-”

“But I hurt you”

“Stiles, it’s okay, come here”

The tribred shook his head.

“Stiles, come”

He hesitantly trudged towards him, avoiding the slightest eye-contact.

“Look at me”

Stiles teary eyes met Derek’s vibrant blue ones, “It was a mistake, okay, I’ve made mistakes we’ve all made us mistakes, and you can’t kill yourself over them. You gotta learn and be better. My eyes let me know to do better. They remind me to be better” He kissed the tribred’s nose, “You’re learning to do better”

\-----------------

The train came to a jolting stop.

“Up! Up! Get up! We’re here!” Stiles cheered, shaking sleeping Derek.

“My ear was already talked off, please don’t yell it off too” Derek whined, turning.

“Please, I talked for an hour until I noticed you fell asleep. If anyone should be hurt I should.”

“I was tired”

“From what? Changing your pants?”

“Sure we’ll keep it at that” Derek got up and stretched, joints and bones popping as he did.

“Old man”

“I’m only 4 years older than you” He reminded the 16-year old as he helped him out the train car.

“I am not becoming an old man. Who knows you could pass in your sleep while I’m becoming well preserved bachelor” He smirked, striking a sexy pose.

“As long as I am around, you are far from becoming a bachelor” Derek smirked, grabbing Stiles by the waist and giving him a passionate kiss.

Stiles giggled, “Where are we going? You never tell me much about the destination”

“Because I want you to focus on the journey, dear. Are you walking?”

“Derek Hale, focusing on the journey since 2009” Stiles rolled his eyes, climbing onto Derek’s back, “Charge!”

“Stiles Stilinski riding to the destination since 2011”

****\-----------------** **

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Thanks for reading (: Lil scenes that important will be next, so like when Derek and Stiles first met and their first kiss, and why Stiles only drinks from Derek.


End file.
